1. Field
This invention relates to floor panels and methods for manufacturing floor panels.
More particularly, the invention relates to floor panels of the type which is at least composed of a substrate and a top layer provided on this substrate, wherein said top layer comprises a motif. As known, above said motif a transparent or translucent synthetic material layer can be provided, which layer then forms part of said top layer.
In particular, the present invention relates to floor panels of the type which, at two or more opposite edges, comprises coupling means or coupling parts, with which two of such floor panels can be coupled at the respective edges, such that they are locked together in a horizontal direction perpendicular to the respective edge and in the plane of the floor panels, as well as in a vertical direction perpendicular to the plane of the floor panels. Such floor panels can be applied for composing a so-called floating floor covering, wherein the floor panels are interconnected at their edges, however, are lying freely on the underlying floor.
2. Related Art
From WO 97/47834, laminate floor panels are known for forming a floating floor covering. However, laminate floor panels show the disadvantage that they mostly are provided with a moisture-sensitive substrate, namely MDF or HDF (Medium Density Fiberboard or High Density Fiberboard), and that the top layer provided on said substrate, when the floor covering is in use, leads to the development of ticking noises. Mostly, laminate floor panels have a thickness situated between 6 and 12 millimeters, wherein the thickness of the top layer mostly is less than 0.5 millimeters. Moreover, the high density of the substrate material leads to high impact sensitivity.
From EP 1 290 290, it is known to provide laminate floor panels with a structured surface, for example, with a structure imitating wood pores. According to EP 1 290 290, such structure can be provided by means of a press device of the short-cycle type and an associated structured press element or press platen. Herein, the structure can be provided in such a manner that it corresponds to the pattern of the laminate floor panels.
From EP 1 938 963, vinyl-based floor panels are known for forming such floating floor covering. Such vinyl-based floor panels mostly have a thickness of 3 to 5 millimeters and have a high material density. Inherent to these floor panels is their limited bending stiffness and their high deformability. These features lead to problems when the floor panels are applied on an uneven underlying surface. Namely, after a certain period of time the unevennesses of the underlying surface may migrate to the surface of the floor covering. With a local load, for example, underneath the legs of tables or chairs, permanent impressions will occur, which are undesired as well. Such floor panels also lead to problems with the propagation of sound towards underlying rooms.